maresiafandomcom-20200214-history
Aphéia
Aphéia The Black Dorin was a man from Bòr who became famous for discovering the Darklands and traversing the lake now-named after him with his crew, the Bòrian Company. He was also famous for claiming the region of Aphéia in 2985. In 2988 he was murdered by one of his men Uzboq so he could take power. Biography Discovering Aphéia After traversing the Mountains of the East and Lake Aphéia Aphéia arrived in a virgin land inhabited only by nature, that is, until he got close to a hut village. When he got to the village of Mesmarne he and his men were attacked by tribesmen of the Southern tribe, resulting in the death of two of his men Sogarn and Záridoc. Then, as all hope was lost for Aphéia the Trejian cavalry arrived and killed the tribesmen as their leader, Golej, stepped down from his horse to present himself. Then Aphéia continued his exploration with Golej until Golej's death in an ambush in Kolod. During the ambush another one of his men, Gomal, was killed and the Trejian cavalry abandoned him so he decided to go back South where he founded an outpost in Mesmarne. He sent his men Uzbog and Òlror to explore and find resources while he and the rest of his men stayed at Mesmarne. A few days later Uzbog and Òlror come back and Aphéia discovers that Òlror is gravely sick. They stay there for a few days until Aphéia, Uzbog and Dalpe-Og decide to go find resources for Òlror as he, Lamog and Q'eo are the only ones still alive. Their expedition proved unsuccessful, however, as when they got back Òlror was already dead. During one night they heard noises outside the tents and decide to go outside when suddenly an Aphéian cougar jumps out and grabs Lomag's arm. They all go back inside the tents except for Q'eo who runs away while the cougar kills Lomag by mauling him to death. After waiting for it to chase after another prey they come out of the tents and realize the damage the cougar has done. Two days later they hear noise again but this time it was the Southern tribe coming towards them. They flee to Ajgi by horse and manage to defeat the tribe by killing seven of them. There they establish a settlement and lived for the next 48 years. Leading the Battle Against the Sòsums Death One day in 2988 Aphéia got out of his bed, helped by one his servant, and went to his diner room to eat but instead he was greeted by Uzbog and another of his men Dalpe-Og who asked that Uzbog be put in power. After refusing Dalpe-Og stabbed his servant and Uzbog stabbed him seven times in the stomach. Later Uzbog tried to pass his death as an act of treachery from the Three Cities but when the truth was found Uzbog had no other choice but to lead a battle against the Three Cities in which Dalpe-Og was killed and he was captured. Uzbog was hanged in Bòr a week later. Category:People Category:Explorers Category:Members of the Bòrian Company Category:Deceased Individuals